Sidney Dekins
Sidney is prehaps the most complex daughter of Aphrodite. On one hand she is a typical daughter of the love goddess liking shopping, make up and other femine things. However, she also loves sports, and studies martial arts. Sidney has dated wuite a few guys as she gets slight satisfaction of dumping guys. That being said, she is a very caring person and will always help out a friend in need. Appearance Sidney is 5 ft8 with tan skin, blonde hair and brown eyes. She makes sure that her nails and hair are always perfect and often takes half an hour to get ready for the day. She is really into designer clothes and jewlery. She keps two Celestial Bronze katanas with her at all times. Personnality Sidney is normally a sweet and caring girl who would bend over backwards for her friends. She spends a lot of time in the mirror waning to look her bet for any situation. That being said she has a mean streak in her and knows how to use her weapons. Sidney is a bit of a flirt, liking to lead guys alone before turning cold on them. She has had a few boyfriends before but has always dumped them, as she feels a thrilol when she breaks a relationship off. History Sidney grew up believing she was just a normal mortal. She didn't discover the truth that her mother was Aphrodite until a monster disguised as a mail man attacked her one day. Her father managed to fight the monster off and told Sdney the truth before contacing Chiron. Sidney started going to Camp Half-Blood at age 12 and has been on mutiple quests since then. The most famous one is when she had to steal a golden apple and deilever it to Olympus for a blessing from her mother in exchange. However she managed to get on Hera's bad side by standing up for a son of Hades Hera was bullying. As a result, Hera promised to make Sidney's life a living Hell any chance she got.. Like most Half-Bloods, Sidney has gotten kicked out of a lot of schools and moved around a lot Fatal Flaw Sidney's Fatal Flaw love she has for others. Sidney cares for peole so much that is sometimes clouds her judgement. She'd risk her own life to save someone elses. Sidney does not know when to cut her losses and would g as far as endanger the world to save a friend. Sidney is aware of this flaw but does not see it as a problem as she believes that as long as her friendsare with her then she can take anything on Powers 'Charmspeak- ' is a rare type of hypnotism ability that chosen children ofAphrodite possess. It can also be taught to people who are able to use magic, likeCirce or Medea. Charmspeak can be a very powerful weapon, as it can make people do anything on command 'Amokinesis- '''is the ability to control the emotion of love or desire '''ADHD- ' is characterized by high levels of inattention, being highly distractible, impulsive and restless, hyperactive or hypersensitive. 'Dyslexia- ' is a language based learning disorder. It causes it's hosts to have difficulty decoding words and putting sounds of words together to make sense. Weapons Sindey keeps a bow and arrrow with her, a dagger that she wears around her neck but her two main weapons are two celestial bronze katanas